Strawberry 15
by animenerds69
Summary: Reader Insert Lemon.


Leaves were everywhere you looked. Orange, brown, red, and even the rare green ones. You always loved the fall. The leaves changed and fell at your disposal. You were a bit immature when it all came down to it. A leaf fell on your head and you giggled, shaking it off. It was a bright orange color. You looked off into the distance in a daze. Your thoughts wandered on to Ichigo Kurosaki. You'd had a crush on him for the longest time, yet you doubted he knew you existed. You mainly talked to Uryu Ishida, who basically ignored you most of the time. You sighed longingly.

You were snapped out of your daze by the sound of metal sliding on the leafy pavement. You looked to see a large monster with a white mask on. The metal was a sword, and at its hilt was Ichigo dressed in a black robe. You could see spirits, but nothing like that before. Rukia wasn't far away, and Uryu had a large bow and arrow. 'Is that why he's always got bandages on his arms?' you thought. You stood up and ran over.

"(y/n)! What are you doing here?" Uryu bellowed. He shot an arrow and Ichigo charged at the creature. You went to run alongside him, but Uryu grabbed your arm. "Stay here, you pest!" he ordered. You nodded, and then once he had his bow readied, you ran up by Ichigo, who had his sword drawn high. With a sharp blow to its face, Ichigo defeated it. "(y/n)! What were you thinking? Sometimes, you're more incompetent than Ichigo!" Ichigo gave him a stern look. "Don't do that, you imbecile! We had it handled." You looked at the ground, shamefully.

"Aww, Uryu. Leave her alone, would ya? She was just trying to help," Ichigo said. You looked up and smiled wide as Uryu adjusted his glasses. His wrist was bleeding and he bandaged it quickly.

"No, Ichigo! That damn thing could've killed her. I don't want to risk loosing my girlfriend." Everything went silent. Yes, the truth of it was, you were going out with Uryu. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Your… Your girlfr-riend? That's a good one Uryu!"

"It's true," you piped in. His laughing died down when you spoke.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked. Uryu sighed.

"I'm…"

"She's (y/n)," Uryu said placing an arm around you. You sighed and pulled Uryu from the group.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." He merely nodded. You couldn't keep this up anymore. You didn't like him the way you used to. It wasn't the same. "Uryu… I never wanted to hurt you, but you're not the Mr. Perfect I thought you were. You ignore me, call me names like pest…" His expression had turned distressed when you had gotten so serious. Usually you would goof-off. "Uryu, I… I'm breaking up with you. We can still be friends, right?" He nodded sullenly as his glasses shone so you couldn't see his eyes. "I'll share this last kiss with you, and then it's official." You kissed him lightly on the lips, and then walked off. He stayed there for a few moments, and then followed. His glasses were still not revealing his eyes. He avoided speaking to anyone, especially you.

"Hey, Uryu. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," he responded shakily.

"Why don't you go home and chill."

"Yeah… Yeah." With that, Uryu left, a trail of droplets following him

"What'd you say to him?"

"I… Broke up with him," you replied. Again, there was silence.

"Why?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business," you snapped.

"Ok jeez." He popped a pill from his body and stepped in. He placed the small spherical pill into a small lion plush and dropped it. It grunted and looked at you, then went limp.

"Is it alive?" Ichigo nodded.

"That's Kon." Ichigo began walking home, arms crossed. You decided to follow him. He turned to you slightly. "Um… Hi… I'm guessing you want to hang out?" You nodded swiftly. "Alright. Come on. Oh, and ignore my dad. He's insane." You followed him in through the door to see a man sitting on a couch. He stood and reared his arm back, hand balled in a fist. Ichigo shoved you towards the wall, away from the man. He held out his foot and elbowed him as he fell. He grunted.

"Hey, Ichigo! Still haven't let your guard down, I see!" the man bellowed. "Who's this?"

"This is (y/n). (y/n), this is my dad."

"Oh so you've got a girlfriend?" his dad inquired.

"NO!" Ichigo blurted.

"Oh. Well you can call Isshin." He held out his hand with a goofy smirk. You shook it, awestruck at what just happened. Ichigo grabbed your arm and dragged you up the stairs to his room.

"Don't mind him. He's immature." You nodded. He changed from his school shirt into a more causal one. You felt a blush rush to your cheeks as he slipped the uniform top off. He turned to you and smirked, seeing your cherry red face. His expression looked lustful, most likely unintentionally, forcing up more blood to your cheeks. "You like me, don't you?" You nodded slowly. "That's good. Then you won't mind this." He put his body up against yours and kissed you, and before you could do anything, he reached his hand up your skirt, taking the delicate lace of your undergarment in between his thumb and index finger and pulling them down. Placing another hand on your back, he gently lowered you onto the bed. He slid his tongue along your lower lip, wanting granted passage into your mouth. You gladly opened your mouth, letting him probe it. He tossed your panties off to the side. He poked around under your skirt for a bit, teasing you. Then, he slid a finger into your womanhood and began to pull it out, then thrust it back in. You moaned into his mouth as he quickly found your sweet spot. He put his middle finger in now, slowly going faster. You felt a fiery sensation as he placed a third finger in. Another groan escaped your orifice and into his own as you broke away from his lips to throw your head back. You squealed in delight as your body was flushed of cum. He stayed at your neck, nipping you playfully. Pulling out of your fissure and away from your neck, he sucked off the sweet fluids. Ichigo returned to your neck and nipped some more as you unzipped his pants. He took out his cock from an opening in his boxers and slipped it under your skirt. He quickly thrust into you, and you screamed. He waited and whispered things that you couldn't understand, but pleased you nonetheless. He nibbled your ear now as he began his thrusting. You began digging your nails into his skin. This didn't please him, causing him to hold them down. You now could only dig through the bed. He moved from your ear to your neck, placing gentle kisses, then finally moving to your mouth again to engaged in a hot, passionate kiss. Your tongues entwined as sweat poured from your pores, mixing with his. With his fingers now slipping under your bra, he was fiddling with your hardened nub, twisting it gently between his index finger and thumb. A fire burned in your stomach again. He gingerly slid his hand from your breast and down your side. You wrapped your legs around his waist. You sighed as you began tightening around his rather large 'shroom. He made a low rumble in the depths of his throat. You managed to grin at it. This was your dream come true. He thrust faster now that you tightened a bit more. You arched your back as you came, moaning loud.

"Ichigo," you whined. He seemed to like that… a lot. He kept going. Your noises of pleasure enticed him. He began kissing your neck again, trailing up onto your jaw line to your lips, which he nibbled and licked. Again you began your climb to climax. You came again, but this time, so did he. He rolled off of you, letting go of your wrists. Ichigo grinned at you drowsily, face sparkling. This was the first real smile you'd ever seen him make. You put your head on his chest sleepily. You were both almost asleep when Isshin popped in.

"Way to go, Ichigo! I'm proud of you son!" he exclaimed. You fell off the bed out of surprise.

"DAD!"


End file.
